


The Start of a War

by pbg146



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mobboss!Steve Rogers, Steve saves Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbg146/pseuds/pbg146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this: http://shawarmababy.tumblr.com/post/39025490726/mob-au-in-which-tony-is-kidnapped-by-a-rival-mob<br/>EDIT: Here's a working link! http://commandersass.tumblr.com/post/39025490726/mobau-in-which-tony-is-kidnapped-by-a-rival-mob</p><p>Mobboss!Steve Rogers was waiting for his boyfriend to show up for dinner. When he didn't the search, and later rescue, for him began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of a War

Everything had been going just fine. Steve had collected all the money that was owed to him, dealt with a few punks, and was now going to have dinner with his wonderful boyfriend. Now came the issue. Tony was late quite often, but not 45 minutes late without a text or anything. Steve was getting impatient, but then he remembered Tony got overly involved in his work and could go days without food only stopping for coffee and bathroom breaks.

Thirty more minutes went by and Steve had left four messages on Tony’s phone. He waited another fifteen and then called Natasha, “Tony’s late and not picking up his phone.” He said grimly when she answered.

“Alright hold on.” Natasha said and he heard her talking with Bruce as they checked the log in the labs Tony worked on, “It says he left two hours ago. He should be there. Bruce is gonna start tracking his car. What do you want me to do?”

“Find him. I’ll wait here a little longer and see if he shows up.” Steve said and hung up. He smiled as his usual waitress came over.

“You sure you don’t want anything?” she asked. He’d ordered water and nothing else, wanting to wait to order till Tony got here.

“I’ll actually take a cup of coffee. Black please.” He said. Just cause he was the boss of the biggest mob in town doesn’t mean he can’t be polite.

She nodded and went to get him his coffee.

After his second cup he got a call from Bruce and it took a lot of strength for him to not lose his cool and break a table. He hung up, paid, left a generous tip, and then quickly headed back to base; an apartment above a strip club he owned downtown. It wasn’t the only base he had around town though. He got into his car, tossing his suit jacket into the back, taking his tie off and doing the same with it as he drove.

~~  
Two Hours earlier….

Work had actually been exciting for Tony. The genius had something challenging come up and it took him most of the day to figure it out. It would’ve been easier if Bruce were there, but he didn’t work for the same company Tony did so he couldn’t call him up and ask him to come in. Well he could, but it’d be a huge pain with how they are on security.

He headed out to his car, smiling as tonight he had dinner with the Captain. He was glad he remembered to get a nice shirt before leaving his house since he wore a dingy Black Sabbath t-shirt at the moment.

He headed towards the restaurant, everything normal and fine as he sang along to ACDC. He stopped at a construction site and then everything went wrong. Men came out of nowhere; one punched through his window and shoved a cloth over his mouth. Tony panicked, knowing exactly what was on the cloth, but in a matter of moments he sat in his seat, limp.

The men got the car door open and pulled Tony out and drug him to a nearby van and drove away. Someone else took the car and dumped it in some random parking garage.

~~

Now:

Bruce had tracked Tony’s car and found what had happened on the traffic cameras. He did his best to track the van as he called Steve and informed him of what had happened. Steve’s silence scared Bruce, but he said nothing and simply let the Captain hang up. “Tasha I’m gonna need help finding this van. Steve’s gonna wreck something if we don’t have a location by the time he gets here.”

Natasha looked up from the gun she was cleaning and nodded, “I’ll get Betty and Pepper and we’ll get to work.” She said and left for a moment. Betty and Pepper were two strippers that Steve had taken in and given jobs. Betty was hiding from her father and other military people who wanted her research. Pepper had come along with Tony after his company fell. She wasn’t proud to take the job, but was glad she could work her own hours, choose what to wear, and if she danced or helped Peggy at the bar.

Bruce worked furiously to find the van and managed to get the license plate number off of it and found it’d been stolen a week ago. By who he wasn’t sure, but he’d find that out soon enough. He heard Natasha come back, “Betty’s up next so she’ll come when she’s done dancing.” He heard Pepper say, glancing over at her, blushing lightly and nodding.

“So what do we have?” Pepper asked as Natasha gave her a laptop and she got set up. She gasped after Bruce explained what had happened, “I’ll call Maya and see if she hasn’t heard anything on her end.” Pepper said and pulled out her cell phone and called the other girl.

Bruce nodded and they continued to work. A little while later Betty came up, panting softly, a bit of sweat on her face, “Still need help?” she asked tieing her robe shut.

“Yeah,” Bruce did his best to not look at her, his face already red, “Grab a laptop.” he said and filled her in on what had happened.

Steve came in a few minutes later, “Anything?”

“We found the van and are tracking it. They used a lot of back alleys to it’s hard to say exactly where they’re going or have been.” Pepper said.

“What about his phone?” Steve asked.

“It’s shut off. They turned it off on 55th street and we’ve found the van two miles from that point.” Bruce said.

“Do we have any other sources?” 

“Maya is trying to track who stole the van, but it’s becoming a challenge for her.” Pepper said.

“My sources are still looking.” Natasha added.

Steve nodded, “Keep looking.” he said and headed downstairs to see who of his team was there in the club. He came down to the area he had set aside specifically for his team and anyone he was making a deal with. The girls could also come and go as they wished. 

Steve was glad to see Thor and Clint sitting at a table off to the side. He went over to talk with Peggy, who smiled at him, “Hey Captain.” she blinked and her smiled faded, “Where’s Tony?”

Steve shifted, “Not sure. Have Thor and Clint had any drinks tonight?”

“They each had a beer earlier, but Tasha came and talked with them and they have only been drinking soda since.” Peggy said, “What’s going on?”

“Tony’s been kidnapped. Make sure everything goes like its normal alright?” Steve asked.

Peggy nodded, “always do.”

Steve smiled, “Thanks.” He said and went to Thor and Clint, “Be ready at a moment’s notice.” He said and went back upstairs after they nodded.

His crew upstairs had been hard at work and apparently had gotten something with the flurry they were in when he entered. He waited for them to calm down before asking, “What’s happened?”

“We found him.” Natasha pointed to a place on the map, “It’s heavily guarded and he’s most likely in the basement someplace.”

Steve nodded, “Get Sif and the Warriors. Betty, Pepper you gonna be able to be my eyes and ears tonight?”

“Only if we get normal clothes.” Pepper said.

Steve nodded,”Bruce let’s get going.” He headed back down, got Clint and Thor and sent normal clothes up to Pepper and Betty as his crew gathered together in the garage and got ready to set out.

Natasha filled them in on what the building was like and Steve came up with a plan.

~~

Tony woke up and groaned, his back muscles tight, but he found he couldn’t stretch. He was also in a very brightly lit room, which made him not want to open his eyes. There was an all too familiar chuckle coming from in front of him.

“Wakey wakey sunshine!” Tony cringed at the voice and opened his eyes, glaring at the man.

Obadiah sat behind a desk smoking a cigar, grinning like a bobcat at Tony. Tony couldn’t help but smirk as he looked at the man who had betrayed him and his company and how he’d come down to this. They’re final battle had resulted in Obadiah losing his legs, one arm, and getting severely burned and he still had the scars on his face.

“Looks like time’s treating you well Obi. Still trying to become a millionaire or did Hammer steal everything from under your…”Tony chuckled, “Wheels?”

Obadiah’s grin quickly faded at what Tony said, “It’s your fault I’m like this. I still have an unfinished job and once you’re gone I’ll get everything I’ve ever wanted.”

~~

They had their plan and set out. Sif and the Warriors would cause a distraction while Thor covered the roof and Natasha snuck in. She’d open a door from inside and Steve, Bruce, and Clint would go in while she got Thor and they met up someplace in the middle. Once those four were in Sif and the Warriors would bust in, causing more of a distraction while the others went to rescue Tony.

That was at least how it was supposed to go. They didn’t expect the extra security that was there and quickly had to come up with Plan B. 

“Here,” Clint pulled some C4 out of his bag, it always amazed Steve at what he had in there, “Let’s just blow everything up and grab Tony while everyone is distracted.”

“I have a better idea.” Phil’s voice said over their radios. They were all shocked to hear him.

“You’re supposed to be in Portland!” Steve said.

“I came back early. I have two rocket launchers and the perfect snipers perch in the abandoned building across the street.” Phil responded.

Steve thought for a moment, “Alright we’ll use that as our main distraction and go in through the roof. Sif you and the warriors stay outside and keep an eye out for any reinforcements they may have. I want this to be done as fast as possible with a clean get away. Understood?”

They all nodded, “Let’s go then.” He said and headed up to the roof, the other four followed.

~~

Obadiah had quiet talking to Tony for a bit, “You know we should go over what you’ve done wrong beside betray my family.” Tony started. Obadiah raised an eyebrow at him.

“You don’t cross the Captain. You don’t touch his stuff. You don’t mess with his family,” Tony tested his restraints once again, “Which incidentally enough includes me; the man who was going to make it to dinner with his boyfriend. Until you kidnapped him. And God help the man who interrupts the Captain’s date.”

Obadiah rolled his eyes, “Save your brea-“he jumped as he heard a huge explosion. Tony laughed.

“Sounds like you’re out of luck.”

~~

Getting in had been easy, much easier with Phil destroying the front wall of the building. As they snuck around they found most people had rushed outside to take care of the fire. Phil fired another shot in to shake the building.

Getting to the basement was much easier and they began searching the rooms. Clint found one that was locked; “Here!” he called before kicking in the door, bow drawn as he stepped in.

He heard Tony cheer, but was too focused on taking out the guards to really react. Natasha and Thor came in and helped take out the guards. Bruce came in behind them and snuck over to Tony. Once the guards were taken care of they glared at Obadiah. Thor went and grabbed his wheel chair, pulling it back, making the man flail. Bruce cut Tony from his restraints. Tony smiled, “Thanks baby cheeks.” He rolled his eyes.

Steve walked in; gun in hand, glaring at Obadiah, “Well looks who survived the fire. Which devil did you make a deal with this time?”  
Obadiah laughed, “Same as last time, but I have more people to back me up. It doesn’t matter if you take my other arm. I’ll still be able to get rid of Tony.”

A muscle worked in Steve’s job and Thor let Obadiah’s chair sit on the ground normally. Steve raised his gun to Obadiah’s head, “You hurt Tony once and I couldn’t do anything. Now you’ve hurt him a second time and I have all the power. Now I know who ever you’re working for probably has cameras and is watching so I won’t need you as a messenger.”

Obi looked terrified and raised his arm, “Look we can work something ou-“

“No,” Steve growled, Tony had to turn away, “You won’t be able to hurt anyone else every again.” He pulled the trigger.

Tony jumped at the gun shot and trembled slightly. Bruce rubbed his back gently, “It’s alright.”

Steve sighed, “How’s it looking Coulson?” he spoke into his radio.

“Firefighters are on their way. I left five minutes ago and am heading back to the club. You guys have about three minutes to get out clean.”

Steve nodded and went over to Tony and knelt in front of him, “You ok?”

Tony nodded as he looked at Steve, “I will be.” He then hugged Steve, who hugged him tighter than usual.

“Steve you heard Coulson.” Tasha said. Steve nodded and got up, helping Tony and Bruce up. They headed back out to the van and everyone piled in and they headed back to the club.

Tony sat in the back squished between Steve and Bruce. Steve had an arm wrapped protectively around Tony, holding him as close as he could without putting Tony in his lap. He stared out the window, almost glaring at it as he went over things in his head. It scared Tony when he got like this, but it also made him love Steve more. Tony looked at Bruce who was working on his phone and smiled softly. The man worked as much as he did. He reached over and gently took Bruce’s hand in his. Bruce blinked, but let Tony have his hand, smiling at him. Tony smiled back and gave it a gentle squeeze, trying to relax Bruce a bit. They knew, everyone in the van knew, that some sort of war had started, but they’d be ready. They always were.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inspired greatly by this so there will be more.
> 
> Edit: There's more!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/896758


End file.
